Rayce Mason
Rayce Mason, also known for his codename "Shadow", is a soldier of the R. O. D. and the central character of the WarZone series of first person shooter games. Creation Mason was based of creator, Thomas Gorsuch. Wanting to show the belief of people still being there after they have died and how they can aid others in hard times. Though the concept is completly fictional. Appearence In the first game he is portrayed as a little boy who gets kidnapped. His father, also a R.O.D. rebel finds him and but fails to save him from the evil angels. Later in the game he comes back as an adult angel and helps R.O.D. He plays more of a pet role in this game, not being able to speak and walk correctly. Due to this he is the target in a lot of defend missions. In the second game, he has learned to fight, and has become a full R.O.D. member and will fight alongside his father in the same squad. In the third game, he becomes the playable character after his father gets wounded and promotes him to Sargent. Where he and his squad takes down the Evil Angels and there leader, Sebastian Hoover. Biography Human Life Mason was born to Jason and Racheal Mason 5 years before The Great War. He is there only child since the couple had to report to duty for the Ressisstance of Death army when the Evil Angels attacked and kidnapped him. His father led Beta Squad and tried to rescue him but failed to as he died in Sacrifical Ritual being killed by Sebastian Hoover. He died in his fathers arms. Afterlife A year after his death, things have gotten worse, the ground is being engulfed by darkness and fire. The camp where Mason's parents live is attacked and his mother nearly dies but he saves her just in time. He escapes as his father and the rest of Beta fights of the attacking Angels. Once his father returned to safety and the confusion stops, his parents recognize him immediatly. Though he has aged 20 years. Its revealed that Rayce cannot talk and walk for he was never taught in his human life. His mother schools him, while his father travels to find more information on the attack. His father returns in time for yet another attack led by Erik Winslow, a mercenary friend of Sebastian Hollow. Winslow escapes via his Gurok and Beta is forced to follow by foot. The squad is able to find him, and kill him only finding out whats been going on, Sebastian is trying to enslave the humans. His father returns home to find Randolf Mullens there. Mason is inlisted and put under his father in Beta. Rayce meets another new recruit, Kirk Sanders and come good friends with him. The two are sent off at night to scout the area and notice a small army of Demon led by Sebastian's demon general Ulfric Siggortz. They return home and find that its an attack party and with the help of Beta defend and make their escape as the camp gets torched. Beta is sent to follow the army back to their base and infiltrate it and kill the general, but it turns out to be a fake. They return back to their current base right before it is attacked by the real Ulfric. They are able to kill him but only after he has killed Randolf and Racheal. Mason's father is promoted to General and promotes him to Sargeant of Beta, they get a distress call from Charlie Squad and Beta goes on a rescue mission to save them, they make it in time only to save one, Erin Dempsey. She and Mason start secretly seeing each other and fall in love, as the world is almost engulfed by the darkness, Beta sets off to infiltrate and take over, enemy bases. They succesfully command most bases and the whole army attack Sebastian's main base and is able to kill most of the angels and demons, including Sebastian's angel general and lover, Angel Kenux. Enraged with Rayce he kidnaps his friends and family and clones them. Once Rayce beats the clones, freeing them they over take Sebastian and kill him. The darkness retreats and the angels begins fading, including Rayce. He says his goodbyes and returns to heaven. Leaving Kirk in command of Beta. Relationships *Racheal Mason- Mother (deceased) *Jason Mason- Father *Erin Dempsey- Girlfriend *Kirk Sanders- Best Friend Trivia *He is the only Angel to fight for R.O.D. *He is a Sargent (starting in the 3rd game) *His perfered weapon is the QuickShot Sniper Rifle. *The last persons he touched are his father (Human form) and Erin Dempsey (Angel form) *His last words in both forms are "I Love You" *According to the books, he was quickly re-united with Erin. This could mean she took her life to be with him. *Though he doesnt fight in the campaign until WarZone 2, he is a playable character in the first games Multiplayer. *He is one of the only two character to fight alongside family, the other being his father Jason. Quotes